1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical actuator system, especially for use with adjustable articles of furniture, which includes at least one electric actuator for bringing about the adjustment, a mains based power supply and possibly also rechargeable batteries, a control unit and a hand control with at least one key of a transparent material and/or an area surrounding the key which is of a transparent material, and a light source located inside the hand control in conjunction with the transparent material.
2. The Prior Art
With electrically adjustable articles of furniture there is a particular complex of problems when it comes to hand controls with background lighting, as it often occurs that the article of furniture is not constantly connected to mains power supply. Intensified price incentive, the background lighting has, for that reason, typically been left out.
Hand controls with lighting for background lighting of the keys are known cf. for instance DE 195 29 962 C2 Dietmar Koch (OKIN). Unlike hand controls with constant background lighting of the keys, this publication DE 195 29 962 C2 discloses a hand control where the light is normally off and is not switched on until the moment when the hand control is used. The light can be switched on as a result of the operation of a key, alternatively by touch, as it is equipped with a touch sensor, and finally, alternatively, when the hand control is moved, as a movement sensor is built in.
Hand controls with constant lighting are easier to locate in the dark; on the other hand the light may also appear annoying. The hand control also requires a constant energy supply of a certain size in order to light up the keys. The other type of hand controls where the light is not switched on until the hand control is activated has the disadvantage of being difficult to locate in the dark.
The object of the invention is to provide a hand control with improved user properties and which is not so energy demanding.